


Experimento académico

by Igraine_smiley



Series: Quarantine season 2020 [5]
Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Ableism, Ableist Language, Argentinian Character, First Meetings, Gen, Humor, Latino Character, Origin Story, Pre-Canon, Pre-Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23777959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Igraine_smiley/pseuds/Igraine_smiley
Summary: El momento que Andrés conoció a Martín. Sergio también estaba allí, de sujetavelas, como iba a ser costumbre.
Relationships: Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Palermo | Martín
Series: Quarantine season 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666678
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	Experimento académico

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Academic experiment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23167651) by [Igraine_smiley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Igraine_smiley/pseuds/Igraine_smiley). 



> Esto es una traducción de mi propio fic. Amo escribir a Palermo en modo super argento. Me quedan un par más para traducir.

Andrés observó cansado como su hermano deslizaba sus dedos sobre filas casi interminables de libros. Habían estado dando vueltas por Berlín por dos días pero todavía seguían sin encontrar uno de los items en la lista de Sergio. 

-¿Realmente necesitas ese tomo?- Andrés le preguntó a su hermano menor que tenía la nariz casi metida dentro de una estantería.

-Es fundamental para mi investigación- Sergio suspiró -te lo he dicho un millón de veces- dijo mientras sacaba un libro rojo de la biblioteca -puedes ir a entretenerte en otro lado pero no montes un follón-

-¿Follón? ¿yo?- Andrés sonrió. 

-Hazme el favor de tener mis cosas por un rato- Sergio empujó su morral contra su pecho.

-Tienes suerte de que te quiero- Andrés puso los ojos en blanco y caminó hacia el área común de la biblioteca. Como estaban en una universidad, el lugar estaba lleno de jóvenes que iban y venían. Algunos hablaban en silencio entre ellos, algunos estaban estresados mirando perdidamente un ordenador portátil rodeado de papeles y libros, y otros simplemente dormían sobre los escritorios. Entre estos personajes vio a un hombre sosteniendo una gran pila de libros a pesar de que tenía un brazo enyesado. Antes de que pudiera pensarlo, estaba caminando hacia el hombre. Era extraño, por lo general no era una persona caritativa, pero había algo en ese sujeto que lo atraía. Había un aura nerd sobre él, pero a diferencia de su hermano pequeño, el hombre no parecía del todo inofensivo. 

-¿Braucht du hilfe?- preguntó en su horrendo alemán.

-Ja- el hombre sonrió. Su alemán estaba a años luz del de Andrés, pero se podía notar un acento extranjero. Tal vez italiano -¡danke schön!- el hombre sonrió radiante. Mientras Andrés tomaba los libros, uno de ellos se deslizó de los brazos del hombre y cayó al piso -¡Mierda! ¡Entschuldigung!- se disculpó.

-Está bien- Andrés recogió el libro -Veo que no necesito desempolvar mi alemán-

-¡Oh!- el hombre abrió grande los ojos al escucharlo hablar español -¡qué bueno! ¡estoy harto del alemán!- 

-Muéstrame el camino- Andrés sonrió.

-Por ahí- señaló sobre una fila de estanterías. 

-Todo en orden- dijo mientras terminaba de arreglar el último libro.

-Gracias ... Eh ...- el hombre se pasó los dedos por su cabello castaño y esponjoso -No sé tu nombre-

-Álvaro- mintió.

-Gracias, Álvaro. Soy Martín. ¿Sos español?-

-Sí, acabo de llegar para investigar- contestó -veo que eres un ratón de biblioteca como mi hermanito-

-Horas culo, así le decimos en Argentina- Martín se rió - a estudiar hasta que se te quemen las pestañas-

-Sería una pena con unos ojos tan hermosos como los tuyos- susurró. Martín se sonrojó. No era mentira. El hombre tenía unos hermosos ojos azulados que parecían pertenecer a un cachorro -Entonces, ¿qué haces?-

-Soy ingeniero- Andrés hizo una mueca de disgusto. Odiaba los números y todo lo relacionado a ellos -ya sé- Martín se rió -Recibo mucho esa reacción. ¿vos?-

-Se puede decir que soy un artista- respondió Andrés.

-Bien- dijo Martín -no tenemos muchos artistas acá-

-Pero yo soy único-

-Me doy cuenta- Martín sonrió -Me tengo que ir. Gracias por la ayuda y el break de tanto alemán. Lo necesitaba-

-Un placer- sonrió.

Mientras veía a Martín irse, escuchó una serie de pasos cada vez más cerca de él.

-Parece que te entretuviste- dijo su hermano en un tono sardónico -aunque no es tu tipo habitual-

-Sí, lo hice. Era argentino- explicó -Fue agradable hablar dos palabras sin tartamudear como un retrasado-

-No hables así- Sergio lo amonestó. Ah, la corrección social. 

-Vale, vale- se encogió de hombros -pero espera a la mejor parte... ¡El va a invitar las bebidas!- exclamó mostrándole a su hermano una billetera de cuero negro.

-¿Estás de coña?- Sergio siseó -Te he dicho que no causaras ningún problema-

-¡Venga!- Echó un brazo alrededor del hombro de su hermano -Sabes que no puedo evitarlo. Es un talento-

-Dame mi morral- Sergio le pidió sacudiéndose el brazo de los hombros -necesito revisar algo- Andrés agarró la bolsa y observó a su hermano revolver sus cosas por unos minutos -¿tu tienes mis planos?-

-No- respondió Andrés -No he tocado tus cosas-

-Los planos de túnel no están aquí-

-¿Cómo que "no están aquí"?-

-Que los tenía dentro de una carpeta que ya no está aquí- su hermano frunció el ceño. 

-¡Hijo de puta! El argentino ese debe haberlos robado-

-¿Robado? ¿Estás bromeando? ¿Te ha robado? ¿A TI?- Sergio seguía regañándolo.

-Bueno, Sergio. Sé que parezco perfecto pero sigo siendo un ser humano- Andrés volvió a sacar la billetera de Martín de su bolsillo -No te preocupes, hermanito. Sabemos exactamente dónde encontrarlo-

Caminaron por la universidad, deteniéndose en los pasillos indagando sobre el paradero de Martín. Los estudiantes felizmente los ayudaron a encontrar al ingeniero que estaba solo en un gran salón de clases.

-¡Álvaro!- Martín exclamó cuando los vio entrar a la habitación -¿me extrañaste tan rápido?- hizo una media sonrisa. 

-No te hagas el gilipollas conmigo, pedazo de mierda- Andrés cerró la distancia entre ellos con pasos apresurados -¿dónde está la carpeta de mi hermano?- tomó al hombre por el cuello de su camisa y lo sujetó con fuerza contra la pared. Esta vez le importó una mierda el brazo enyesado -No volveré a preguntar-

-¡Oh, pero señor artista! ¡Que pervertido!- Martín dijo en un tono burlón que le valió ser estampado otra vez contra la superficie dura de la pared del salón -no le pegarías a un lisiado ¿no?- Andrés lo apretó con más fuerza -¿Vamos a recrear la escena de la maldita lisiada? Yo hago de Alicia y vos de Nandito- rió Martín acercando su cabeza hacia Andrés mientras fruncía los labios y hacía sonidos de besos. 

-Me has colmado la paciencia- Andrés estaba a punto de golpear al hombre cuando su hermano intervino.

-¡Espera!-dijo Sergio -Para, Andrés-

-¿No quieres que te devuelvan tus cosas?- Andrés puso los ojos en blanco. Podía sentir el pecho de Martín subiendo y bajando mientras respiraba. No estaba para nada asustado. 

-¿Andrés?- dijo Martín frunciendo el ceño -Definitivamente tenés más cara de Álvaro- 

-¿Alguna vez dejas de hablar?- lo sacudió.

-No. Viene con la nacionalidad,- Martín se encogió de hombros -es un talento-

-¿Tu has hecho estos cálculos?- Su hermano señaló la pizarra blanca llena de fórmulas matemáticas que Andrés ni siquiera había registrado al entrar al aula.

-¡Sí! No soy sólo una cara bonita- respondió Martín desde su lugar entre Andrés y la pared -¿Qué puedo decir? Me dio curiosidad. No me malinterpretes. Sos bueno. Muy bueno, en realidad. Solamente que no tuviste en cuenta el agua subterránea cercana y, por lo tanto, la solidez del suelo, y podrías optimizar tus recursos-

-Fascinante- Sergio susurró mientras volvía a la pizarra.

-Por lo menos tengo un fan-

-¡Vamos, Sergio!- Andrés dejó ir a Martín -¡Toma tus cosas y larguémonos de aquí!-

-¡Espera! ¿Por qué ...- Sergio estaba a punto de hacer una pregunta cuando una joven nerviosa entró en el aula y caminó directo hacia él. Rápidamente Andrés soltó a Martín quien se acomodó la camisa con su mano sana.

-Hola profesor, soy la estudiante de intercambio de Córdoba. El decano me dijo que hablara con usted acerca de la tutoría para algunas clases- dijo la joven sin respirar -¿está ocupado? Puedo volver más tarde-

-Estoy ... Yo no...- tartamudeó Sergio.

-El profesor sería yo- interrumpió Martín.

-¡Ay! ¡Perdón!- la estudiante se puso roja. 

-¡No te preocupes!- dijo Martín -tiene la re pinta de profesor ¿no?- agregó dándole unas palmadas en la espalda a Sergio. La joven asisntió con la cabeza sin decir una palabra -¿Por qué no me esperás en mi oficina? Está al final del pasillo. En un minuto estoy ahí-

-Sí. No hay problema- la estudiante sonrió y salió de la habitación.

-Fue un placer conocerlos, caballeros-

-Sabes que todo esto es hipotético, ¿verdad?- Sergio le preguntó al ingeniero -un experimento académico-

-¡Obvio!- Martín se rió -Amo los experimentos académicos pero prefiero experimentar con cosas brillantes- sonrió -diamonds are the girl's best friend ¿no?- dijo en tono coqueto y se encaminó hacia la salida.

-¡Espera!- exclamó Sergio para sorpresa de Andrés -¿Podemos vernos de nuevo?- su hermano extendió su brazo entregándole al hombre un pedazo de papel antes de que Andrés pudiese decir algo -Te veré allí ¿Mañana a las seis de la tarde?- 

-Solo si traés a tu guapo hermano mayor con vos- Martín le guiñó un ojo. Andrés respondió con un gruñido -¡Es joda! Nos vemos, profesor- dijo caminando hacia la puerta pero se detuvo en seco -¡ah! Casi me olvido. ¿Serían tan amables de devolverme mi billetera? Tiene un par de cosas que necesito-


End file.
